dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Arturo Genosa
Arturo Genosa is a human male and film producer. He first appears in Blood Rites. Description Arturo Genosa is the owner of a fledgling porn production company. He hires Harry Dresden, at the behest of Thomas Raith.Blood Rites, ch. 1 Arturo believes that a Strega is behind a viscious curse called the Malocchio, probably aimed at him, but it's causing people around die in very strange ways. Harry's hired to find and stop the person(s) behind the entropy curse, and to protect his people.Blood Rites, ch. 4 Joan Dallas, Arturo's producer,Blood Rites, ch. 5 describes him as someone who live on the outside of his skin: he's impulsive, more passionate than he can afford to be and he'll fall in love at the drop of a hat. He makes up for it by caring about people.Blood Rites, ch. 14 Harry describes him as a decent guy. He takes measure of responsibility, challenges the status quo even if it hurts his profit. He's applying some measure of integrity to what he does.Blood Rites, ch. 13 He seems to be something of a revolutionary in the porn industry and interviewed in a lot of big name media like Times. He casts a lot of varrying age ranges, avoids genital close-ups, thinks people should enjoy themselves without meeting some insane standard—he treats it as natural. *He married and divorced three wives: Madge Shelly, Lucille Delarossa, and Trixie Vixen.Blood Rites, ch. 4 *Employees: Joan Dallas, Jake Guffie, Bobby, Emma, Giselle, Inari Raith, Trixie Vixen, Lara Romany *Two associates killed before Harry Hired: Stacy Willis, Sheila Barks *Hired Investigator: Harry Dresden *Former Studio Affiliation and Rival: Silverlight Studios *New Wife: Joan DallasBlood Rites, ch. 42 *Enemies: Strega, Lord Raith, Lara Raith *Friend: Thomas Raith, Joan Dallas Background He used to work for Silverlight Studios and when he left, he made a lot of people angry. Everyone who works with him now risks getting black-listed by Silverlight. Blood Rites, ch. 7 He's the dual citizen of the US and Greece, and he's the last son of a big-money family that fell on hard times. He left Greece to avoid his family's debts. He started making and directing sex films, something that made him very wealthy. However, he has all of it invested in his new studio and pays alimony to three ex-wives. In the series ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, Thomas Raith does favors for Harry in order to get Harry to do a favor him—help a friend of his, Arturo Genosa whose people are dying around him in odd circumstances. Thomas take Harry to meet Arturo at a cast and crew party being held at Madge Shelly's apartment, Arturo's first ex-wife. Arturo talks with Harry about the strega and the malocchio and hires Harry to protect his employees and find the person(s) behind the curse. He doesn't think any of his three ex-wives are involved. He only has thirty-six hours to get his second film done or he'll lose the studio. At the end of Blood Rites, he married Joan Dallas. References See also *Magic Category:Blood Rites Category:A Category:G